In recent years, the pace of our life and work is extremely fast due to the severe competitions of the society, and thus people give more weights to leisure activities to release their living and working pressures during holidays or leisure time. Among various leisure activities, barbeque is the most popular one which is suitable for the participation of the whole family, relatives and friends. Particularly with the spacious backyards in European or American families, barbeque has become the most popular leisure-time social activity. Therefore, the European or American families take barbeque stoves and accessories required for the barbeque activity very seriously.
In FIG. 1, a traditional rotisserie 60 comes with a hollow barbeque grill 61 with a U-shape cross section, and the barbeque grill 61 comprises: an accommodating space 611 therein for accommodating the related barbeque accessories such as a stove, a grate and charcoals (not shown in the figure); a first fixed stand 62 and a second fixed stand 63 being disposed on both opposite sidewalls of the barbeque grill 61 respectively; a motor module 64 being installed on the second fixed stand 63; an axle hole 642 being disposed on a lateral side of the motor module 64; a rod 70 being inserted into the axle hole 642; a notch 624 being disposed at the first fixed stand 62 on the other end of the rod 70, a pair of brochette forks 651 is disposed on an appropriate position of the rod 70, such that after a barbeque food item 80 is fixed onto the rod 70 and the brochette fork 651, the barbeque food item 80 is rotated on the rod 70 by the motor module 64 and cooked by the charcoals in the barbeque grill 61. The motor module 64 connects to a power supply through a power cable 643 and supplies the electric power required for the normal operation of a motor (not shown in the figure).
If the foregoing rotisserie 60 is used for barbequing food in daytime while there are bright light and clear visibility, users can visually check whether or not the barbeque food item 80 is cooked, but if the barbeque activity is held at nighttime while it is dark or having a poor visibility, then users cannot visually check whether or not a barbeque food item 80 is cooked. Therefore, users usually have to slide and taste a small piece of the barbeque food item 80 to determine the appropriate cooked level of the barbeque food item 80. If a user eats some of the uncooked barbeque food item 80, the user may get sick easily by swallowing the germs that remain in the uncooked food and may jeopardize our health.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings, some barbeque grill manufacturers design a barbeque grill that comes with a lamp, so that users can see and determine the cooked level of the barbeque food item 80 easily in a dark environment with a poor visibility. However, most of the barbeque grills are placed in the backyard of an American of European family, or the barbeque activity is generally held outdoors in an open space, and thus a way of preventing rainwater from entering into the electric circuit in a lampshade should be taken into consideration for the design of a lamp to be used outdoors. In the meantime, the design should be able to disperse the heat produced by a light bulb to the outside for prevent accidents caused by an overheated lampshade.